The crimson chin vs piccolo
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Before we begin i would like to announce piccolo with be a bad guy in this so yeah just wanted a way for them to fight Pre-fight PIccolo is seen in the city he is seen trashing everything piccolo: heh this is fun nobody can stop me! ???: guess again! villainous scum piccolo: what the? (https://youtu.be/cunMICmz1nQ) piccolo: who are you? crimson chin: didn't you notice the music? piccolo: huh i thought nothing of it wait your the crimson chin? crimson chin: yes sir and i suggest you stop this destruction at ounce piccolo: make me jay leno crimson chin: oh you've done it now fowl villain HERE WE GO!!! Fight the crimson chin punches piccolo in the face sending him flying a bit but as the crimson chin is about to hit him again piccolo teleports behind him and spikes him to the ground but then the crimson chin flies up and hit's with his massively large chin piccolo: man what do you eat crimson: not much really my chin was bitten by a radioactive celebrity while i was interviewing him on my talk show piccolo: who writes this stuff? crimson: some nerd who lives with his mom piccolo: figures not matter though i will still defeat you special bean cannon! *fires his special beam cannon* crimson chin: *Uses his laser vision as they both collide* piccolo: more power! *charges it up more* your finished big chinned wonder crimson chin: oh really *uses his x-ray vision to find a weak spot* bingo the crimson chin then suddenly punches piccolo in the gut making him spit out blood piccolo: damn you! crimson: language this is a kids cartoon piccolo: shut up already! piccolo charges at the crimson chin but the crimson chin blocks it piccolo: incredible! the crimson chin then throws his chin at piccolo but then he tosses him by it piccolo: not this time! crimson: great jaws of justice! the crimson chin went straight into a building as piccolo goes to him floating down piccolo: *evilly laughs* you lose hero crimson chin: not yet *points behind him* piccolo: *looks behind him as cleft suddenly hits him with a big metal fist in the face* ow.. crimson: thanks boy chin wonder piccolo: great you have a sidekick what next? cleft: how about this? *suddenly multiple crimson chins from different dimensions appear* piccolo: aw fuck chins and cleft: watch the language! the chins then hit piccolo back and forth ending with the original and cleft attacking him at the same time piccolo: *bloody all over* this is unacceptable! i must break you all i can regenerate i will find you and kill you! suddenly all the chins roast him using they're laser vision powers piccolo: ahhh!!! piccolo then explodes into a bloody mess cleft: can you regenerate from that? i don't think so *hey all laugh as the comic they turned out to be closes through all the pages to reveal on the cover to reveal dbx issue #45 crimson chin vs piccolo is revealed DBX! Results THE WINNER IS......THE CRIMSON CHIN!